


Pretense

by Cigarettesandchocolatemilk



Category: Sherlock (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 05:49:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2417291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cigarettesandchocolatemilk/pseuds/Cigarettesandchocolatemilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin knows Ben wants to shag him. He's tired of waiting for Ben to figure it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretense

PRETENSE

 

```````

 

Disclaimer: fiction!

Note: wrote this for a friend ages ago and decided to share!

 

\--

 

It all started with a bead of sweat. To be more specific, a little bead of sweat that seemed to make its home on Ben's upper lip. If possible, it was even more specific. It appeared on Ben's upper lip after three pints under the warm flow of Martin's fab new fireplace. Well, the fireplace wasn't a key factor, but Martin liked to appreciate all assets.

 

Benedict was more of an intense man and honestly, in the right setting, a bit awkward. Sometimes, much like Sherlock, The Work took over.

 

The sweat made Martin think. Usually his company could coax it out, and sometimes, Martin noticed, if he got a bit closer, told a few more intimate jokes, the sweat would come faster. You didn't need the best education to deduce what was going on.

 

Ben wanted to shag Martin. It was so obvious. His keen interest in Johnlock was a dead giveaway. Ben could do all the research he wanted, but Martin knew that it would never be anymore more than that. Ben was far too much of a gentleman, and well, Martin was a man of opportunity, Amanda was his soul mate - the epitome of the modern woman. They could indulge in what they wanted, sometimes people and sometimes together. But Martin knew this was between himself and Ben.

 

"Fans are really shitting themselves," Martin remarked, bringing his glass to his lips. Amanda was out with friends and the children were with their grandparents. Perfect. He made sure that Ben was looking when he licked his lips. "I don't know why the BBC still wants to go with the dramatics with the two release dates. Kids'll just download it all the same." Oh, PBS…

 

Ben let out a deep chuckle. "I think we have enough of a loyal fanbase. They'll appreciate the anticipation."

 

"And what do you know about anticipation, Ben?" Maritn asked, pitching his voice a bit lower. He could do without all the bloody pretense. He knew what he wanted and went with it. Ben had to weigh all the possible options and do the maths all over again to be sure. Martin had to think about was whether or not he wanted Ben's big cock or his tight arsehole. Martin was positive that Ben's was the tightest of them all. Mhm.

 

"You, my friend, are a dweller," Martin went on, leaning closer to the other man. "You dwell on everything, so you can never properly anticipate anything."

 

More and more beads of sweat joined their nervous brother. Even under the flickering firelight Martin could see how pink Ben was getting.

 

"I don't dwell on /everything/," Ben insisted, a bit too forcefully.

 

Martin quirked up an eyebrow. "I think not, mate. I'm genuinely surprised you've not had a heart attack or stroke. In fact, you're dwelling right now. Yeah. You're dwelling on either having a laugh and another drink or actually 'growing a pair' as they say over in the Colonies, and tell your sexy friend Martin what you really want to do to him." Martin 1. Benedict 0. "Or what you really want him to do to you."

 

Benedict's upper lip was sopping and he choked on his beer (which was awkwardly at his mouth to avoid eye contact and perhaps catch a lost sweat drop). Being a proper drama school actor, he managed to avoid another choke with an elegant clearing of his throat.

 

"What, am I to ask you where you get your massive talent?" It wasn't Ben's best, but he knew Martin's bullshit all too well.

 

"No, you fuckwit. Ben, I know you want to fuck me. Or you want me to fuck you. Whatever." Martin rolled his eyes. Details, details. Hopefully they would get to both. "So knock it off and let's /get/ off."

 

This time, Ben could not play off the choking. "Martin! Are you /drunk/?"

 

Martin smirked. "No, just the Martin you know and love to embarrass the hell out of you. Now, if you'd quit trying to be a gentleman or whatever the fuck you're doing, I'd like to have a proper conversation that will lead to us to the bedroom. Shit, I will take the couch!" Martin took a big drink. Fuck, for someone so smart, Ben could be quite thick.

 

"I just… Wow… How can you be so nonchalant about this?" Benedict demanded, face slowly contorting from a gaping fish to the awkwardly handsome man he truly was. "I don't know about you, Martin, but this isn't something to take lightly. F--"

 

"We can talk about this later. I promise," Martin cut in. "This won't fuck up our friendship or make things awkward. Unless you make it. So get over yourself and get relaxed. You've had a semi since we started talking about this and I'd really like to see if the rumors are true."

 

There was a slight break of silence before Benedict rumbled out, "Are you sure?"

 

Yes, Martin was sure. And Little Big Martin was absolutely positive. He put down his drink and took Ben's hand, giving it a squeeze. He'd done enough talking for now. Martin would let his body do the rest. He tugged Benedict towards the guest room. He figured that Ben would want to avoid any reminder of Amanda for now.

 

***

 

Martin, along with Simon, and Mark, and every one of their mutual friends all had to laugh at Benedict's ever-growing female fanbase. Benedict was always /that/ mate that you had, with the loud breathy laugh and the greasy forehead. The smart one, too smart for his own good. And god, he was the most loyal friend to have. Of course, not all snotty-nosed teenager blossoms into a stunningly attractive, long-legged man Benedict got to be. Despite the jokes, Martin adored Ben. They grew ridiculously close through Sherlock and he didn't regret a single second. He helped Ben open up more. Relax a bit. In return, Benedict always taught Martin new things. Suggested literature.

 

"I was hoping you would be agreeable," Martin told Benedict as soon as the door closed behind them. He tugged him closer by the belt loops on his trousers until they were flush together. Martin could feel Benedict's cock against his stomach. It was absolutely sexy. He reached up and pulled Ben down for a kiss.

 

It only took Benedict a brief second to respond to Martin's sudden closeness. Soon he was kissing back, those soft bow lips of his hungrily pressing and searching against Martin's. Martin let him take control, softly moaning when Benedict's curious tongue came into play. Jesus, he really should be illegal. While Ben was keeping the pace with the kissing, Martin's hand lingered down and finally cupped the hard outline of Ben's prick through his trousers. Yes, very illegal. His brain wasn't the only thing thick. Ben jolted when Martin touched him, but quickly relaxed, his own long fingers rubbing at Martin's hips and lower back.

 

"So I think it's my turn for a little deduction," Martin decided after reluctantly pulling away from Benedict's lips. "You've never shagged a bloke before, but…" He paused, taking in Benedict's expression and the needy tilt of his hips. "You've been sucked off by one before. And you liked it, hmm?"

 

Benedict was getting quite embarrassed with the dialogue, so Martin knew that he was probably spot on. Probably back in university… perhaps a cast party. It'd been awhile since Martin had a cock in his mouth and he was keen to experience the sensation again. He gave Benedict's cock a firm squeeze through his trousers.

 

"Sit."

 

Almost flailing, Benedict managed to find himself on the edge of the bed, looking up at Martin through half-lidded eyes, cheeks pink with embarrassment and arousal. Whatever lingering hesitation slipped out the door as Martin advanced, coming to a halt between Benedict's legs. A warm hand slowly coaxed Benedict's legs open wider, allowing Martin ample room.

 

"Mind me if I'm a bit rusty. It's been awhile," Martin explained, trying to catch Benedict's eyes. His lack of expertise didn't keep back his eagerness. Martin was almost salivating at the thought of Benedict's cock on his tongue. Oh, he was quite gifted. Amanda nearly clawed his ears off once. Martin had a strong suspicion that Benedict would make the prettiest noises, certainly giving Amanda a run for her money.

 

"Oh, no, Martin," Benedict said, long nervous fingers twitching up to rest on the nape of Martin's neck.

 

Martin didn't judge Benedict for his lack of vocabulary. As soon as Benedict started talking, he started working on the button and fly on the trousers. He didn't bother with pulling them down. Martin licked his lips and slowly stroked Benedict through his pants, teasing the both of them from what they both wanted. Martin's mouth on Benedict's cock. Martin guessed Benedict to be at least eight inches and quite thick. He leaned up and kissed Benedict quickly, sucking on his bottom lip before pulling Benedict's cock out of his pants.

 

It was worth the wait. As soon as Martin understood that /something/ was going to be happening between them, he'd been fixating on Benedict's cock, wanting to taste and feel it. He pressed a kiss to the head of Ben's cock, moaning softly as precome responded to his action. "Fuck, I cannot get enough of you," Martin muttered, wrapping his hand around Ben and licking him clean. He pressed a kiss to Ben's trouser-clad thigh, letting his teeth give it a graze as he smirked up at the other man.

 

Benedict couldn't hide behind his embarrassment any longer. His legs had fallen completely spread around Martin's kneeling form. "Get going," he managed to get out, fingernails digging into Martin's neck. He couldn't believe that Martin was doing this and by the looks of his own trousers, enjoying it, too.

 

Martin dropped his eyes down, still smirking a bit. He slowly pulled back Ben’s foreskin, chasing the action with his tongue. He couldn’t help but think about slipping the name ‘Sherlock’ out to tease, but he figured he would keep that for later. Ben, the big geek, would cum on the spot if Martin did that now. Until then… Martin let his tongue play with the underside, just to hear Ben’s harsh panting. He was a bastard for continuing to tease the other man and finally relented, relaxing his jaw and taking Ben deeper into his mouth, swallowing around him. Martin couldn’t help the choked out noise that left his throat as he did so. It was bloody perfect. Inch by inch, Martin stretched his mouth wide, pulling off quickly when he really needed to catch his breath. He swallowed the excess saliva that had built up in his mouth and dipped his head down, tongue lapping briefly at Benedict’s bollocks before sucking them, too, into his mouth.

 

“Mine,” Martin declared hoarsely, returning back to Ben’s dick. His mind was a bit hazy, going on sensory overload. He swallowed around it again, sucking viciously. He matched the movement of his mouth and head with a hand, stroking and occasionally giving a tug to Benedict’s balls. 

 

There was now just a low, deep noise coming out of Ben’s mouth, occasionally sounding like Martin’s name and a few praises to God, which was pretty much the same in Martin’s book. He watched Ben as he worked his cock. It excited Martin to no end to know that he was the cause of Ben coming undone like that.

 

Wanting to explore a little more, he pulled down Ben’s kit and let the clothing pool down at his feet. It wasn’t like Benedict would be moving much for now and Martin’s jaw needed another quick break. “I’m not going to do anything you don’t want me to,” he told Benedict, looking up at him intently. Yes, Martin made poorly chosen rape jokes, but Martin also had to wear hairy feet. He didn’t want to startle Benedict.

 

Watching the other man nod, Martin went back into Seductive Mode, giving Ben’s prick a gentle squeeze. He popped his index finger in his mouth and drew it back behind Benedict’s bollocks, finding his hole easily. Although Martin really just wanted to shove home, he knew that Ben was normally a tight arse without sex involved. He didn’t want to break his finger. Instead Martin started to stroke Benedict’s dick to distract him from the other hand. He gently rubbed against Benedict’s hole and moaned. Jesus, he couldn’t wait. Martin applied a little more pressure, but didn’t penetrate. Instead he moved his finger right below and started to rub.

 

As if on fire, Benedict twitched and jerked violently. “Oh, I—"

 

Smirking, Martin applied a little more pressure, stimulating Benedict’s prostate without actually being inside of him. He let his fingers work into small circles, knowing it wouldn’t take much at all for Ben to literally burst. He instantly attached his mouth and worked the slit with his tongue, urging Ben to let go. Martin pressed a little more firmly and then Benedict was gone, coming thickly into Martin’s mouth, still making nonsense noises and sounds. Slowly Martin released him, his hands now resting on Ben’s thighs and stroking, trying to relax him.

 

 

Satisfied that Benedict wasn’t going into shock, Martin slowly stood up, ignoring the creak in his knees. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and looked down at Benedict, who looked utterly boneless, now draped across the bed. Fuck, he wished he had his phone, but Martin was sure he’d never be able to forget the image. He tucked Benedict’s prick back into his pants and slipped up his body, resting on top of him. Martin chuckled and kissed Ben’s neck.

 

As if snapping out of a daze, Benedict’s fingers came to rest back on the nape of Martin’s neck, gently rubbing the crescent moon marks he’d left there earlier. “What about you?” he asked, pressing his hips up to Martin’s. He could still feel Martin hard in his trousers.

 

“Give me a minute, will you?” Martin groused, but he still pressed back against Benedict all the same. “We have plenty of time. This was only part one. I promise my tongue can be quite talented in other places, too...”

 

Benedict’s suddenly still body pulled a laugh out of Martin. Score two.

 

***

 

THE  
END


End file.
